Silence
by Ethre
Summary: Kaname realizes that there is just so much more hidden beneath Zero's silence.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : This story will stray off very much from its original plot in the manga. I'd like to think that in my fanfiction, anything goes. So be prepared to absorb new facts and scenes.

* * *

><p>Zero was in the process of folding a paper crane after numerous others laid scattered on the sheets. The words 'a thousand, and you'll be granted a wish' kept chanting on and on in his head. He was down to only twenty more. Just twenty more.<p>

Ichiru was in a deep sleep beside him. Zero glanced at his sleeping face once in a while, knowing that the innocent face can motivate him to keep going. His eyelids were almost on the verge of shutting themselves, and he found himself huffing resolutely before he straightened his back again, hands back to folding the paper furiously.

Wishing is the only way to make Ichiru happy again. If Ichiru is happy, then he'll be happy too.

"You're a kind brother."

Zero was startled from his concentration. However, only briefly. When he registered who it was, he hurriedly went back to his task, hiding his face under his long bangs in embarrassment.

Shizuka. She was watching him with those soft eyes of hers, looking utterly beautiful under the glimmer of the moonlight that shone upon her form. Zero had intentionally let the window open that night, knowing she would come and perch herself on the windowsill as she silently watched him. It had gradually become a routine, and Zero had fallen into that routine far too fast for him to be able to comprehend why.

The first time they had met, she had done nothing but to simply soak in his presence.

"_I'm a lonely soul who seeks for my destined one."_

It was weird, he thought. It was weird how the world works. Someone as enchanting as her, people would normally found it hard to deny her. He wanted to ask her, but couldn't bring himself to. He wouldn't want her to disappear anytime soon, not after he had gotten used to her calming presence, not after he had come to like her through the period they had spent together despite the silence.

Yes. He liked Shizuka. Because she was the one who had kept him and his brother company on lonely nights like this. Nights when their parents had left them to be all alone by themselves. He never came to understand why his parents did that to them. Ichiru sometimes cried because he felt that his parents were purposely ignoring him. These days, it had become more and more frequent, and it broke Zero's heart to see his twin yearning desperately for their parents' love.

"Why don't you try asking them? You'll learn the truth. That way, you wouldn't hurt so much."

She said that all too easily. Zero had flinched at the simplicity of the idea. That thought had crossed his mind more than a hundred times already. He didn't think she would understand why it would be such a hard task for him to do, so he didn't bother himself to answer her. Even if she did understand, he wouldn't want anything from her in return, not pity, not sympathy. And he was afraid to confront the fact that knowing the truth might actually impaled a complete opposite effect on him.

She probably noticed the stiffness of his shoulders, and her hands went to wound themselves around him as she pulled him close.

"Aren't you lovely? Being scared like that." He felt her smiling into his neck. "Do not fear, dear child. If they can't protect you, allow me to protect you instead."

He was jolted at the sudden sharp graze on his skin. Feeling slightly alarmed, he pulled himself away a little to look at her with wide eyes, heart pounding rapidly against his ribcage. She merely smiled in reply. He had to wonder if it was just his imagination playing tricks on him.

He went back to folding the papers, wanting to disregard her presence because he was suddenly feeling a bit troubled at the feel of her intense gaze on him. He shifted and squirmed uncomfortably throughout the whole time until her hand landed onto his fumbling ones.

"You got it all wrong." She pointed out.

He noticed that far earlier than she did. But his mind was in a mess. His eyes were feeling somewhat dry and the skin there seemed to have tightened from the lack of sleep. He realized he couldn't quite arrange his mental process properly anymore.

He heard her laugh before she disentangled his fingers from the ruined paper and took it into her hand instead.

"Let me help you."

With that, he watched how her dainty fingers performed miracle in such a graceful manner. The twenty paper cranes now lied on his bed, folded neatly and finished. Finished.

"Don't you want to put them together with the others in the jar?"

Her question made his eyes widen. _Oh-_

As if being filled with adrenaline again, he fetched the jar from the table and brought it to the bed. He stuffed all the twenty cranes into the jar. As he closed the lid, he found himself unable to think of what to do next.

"Well?" She asked again, this time her head was tilted in honest confusion, and that very act made her long silvery white hair cascaded down her shoulders like gentle waves. Zero blinked his eyes several times, exhaling a breath he didn't know he was holding. He had finally snapped out from his daze. Now all that's left was the finishing touch to his three days' continuous effort, and then everything will be altered to how he wished for it to be. How Ichiru wished for it to be.

He closed his eyes and clasped his hands together, bringing them close to his heart. He had faith. He believed everything will fall back into pieces again. His wish will be granted, and then…

Things will be alright again.

* * *

><p>Shizuka continued to visit him every night. And he found solace in her calming presence. They didn't talk much, but Zero was contented in just watching her staring at the moon from her position on the windowsill. Sometimes, when they did talk, Zero found himself understanding her enigmatic self just a little more.<p>

"_I'm a lonely soul who adores the silence of the moonlit night."_

He had smiled when she turned her head to look at him then. It was a genuine smile, and he couldn't remember how long it had been since he could actually smile that way. Throughout this whole time, he could only remember burdening the weight of his brother's sadness and subjecting himself as the comfort to the other's spilled tears.

Around Shizuka, he realized that the burden was non-existent. She was the epitome of serenity. Everything about her. And Zero had never felt more at ease when she enveloped her arms around him.

* * *

><p>Was it a lie? Was it all merely a lie concocted to play with him?<p>

Zero's knees unbuckled and his hands made a weak attempt of clutching onto the knob of the door in his desperation to not be beaten down by the fear that was gradually creeping into his heart. But he knew he was not strong enough. Never strong enough to face the devastating scene in front of him at the moment.

The longer his eyes stayed on the stained crimson wall, the faster the bile seemed to rush into his mouth. He lurched forward in a harsh response, coughing out the sickening feeling in his stomach. This was too much.

He felt the tears starting to leak out from his eyes.

"Shizuka." He managed to whisper brokenly. He reached out for her because she was the only one who was left standing amidst the blood.

She stared at him only for a moment before a smile automatically made its way on her face. Just like how it would've been with her. But the beauty of her smile seemed to have been distorted terribly because of the blood on her lips. Her smile wasn't the same in his eyes any longer.

"Zero, you came back. I was wondering where you are. I thought you would never come back anymore." She sounded almost sad.

"Why?" He breathed out, chest heaving from the turbulence that drained him from inside. He couldn't understand why Shizuka could still smile at him like that. And why had she detached herself from the windowsill of his room? They were supposed to meet in the room like they usually would, not anywhere and especially not here. Why had she threaded upon this area? She was not supposed to. She was being told not to by him the other day. It was forbidden.

Hearing his question, her calm face visibly lit up. "I realized I've found my destined one. And I've decided to bring him away with me. But these people-" She gestured towards his parents' motionless form lying beside her feet. "-doesn't allow me to. They even tried to kill me, Zero. I can't simply forgive that."

Zero could hardly believe what he was hearing. Perhaps, everything was just an illusion… Just a few days ago, he remembered wishing with her eyes watching him. Knowing this, she couldn't simply betray him.

He closed his eyes and breathed hard. When he opened his eyes again, Shizuka was already crouching in front of him, staring at him with those soft eyes of hers again. Except this time, the softness seemed to have been mixed with an unfathomable fascination in the swirls of her rich orbs.

Zero had always been entranced by her eyes because they soothed him more than anything could. The soft colour of sakura petals that shaded her eyes was unnaturally exquisite, and they drowned him in helplessly. He used to imagine looking at it closer, maybe even brushing away the silky strands of hair that fell delicately into her eyes, but now-

"You're free from them now, Zero. You don't have to be sad anymore. I can protect you from now onwards." She lifted a hand to caress his cheek.

He recoiled from the touch, as if burnt. His eyes no longer held the same warmth towards her. They were now cold and jaded from any affection he felt towards her previously. All was gone, all memories of her had been burnt into ashes the moment realization dawned on him.

Shizuka frowned before reaching out towards him again. All he did was to swat her hand away as his expression darkened intensely. Shizuka halted her every movement as she watched him crawling away from her.

It was now clear to Zero that she was the one who had killed his parents. Inside, he repressed the need to scream and cry upon meeting the sight of his parents' bloodied corpse once again.

As he crawled to the other side, he noticed a movement from the corner of his eyes. When he saw that it was Ichiru, he panicked instantly. Shizuka seemed to have notice the other's presence too, and she turned her head slowly to look at the boy who was standing near the stairs with his eyes wide and frightened.

Zero shouted in warning, legs launching themselves towards Ichiru. Before Shizuka could reach him, Zero had already pulled his twin into his arms and carried him back upstairs. He had no choice. Shizuka was blocking the door. As he trudged upstairs, he started to despair at the thought of being trapped in their own house, with danger still lurking and ready to attack them at any open chance.

Please, he needs to keep Ichiru safe. Ichiru is the only one left for him in this world.

He locked the door and barricaded it with anything he could move once they were inside the room. The table, chairs, and even the cupboard. Anything to shield them from the murderer downstairs. When he was done, he gathered the crying Ichiru in his arms again despite the fact that he too, was starting to cry out of fear.

"What are we going to do, brother?" Ichiru asked with a trembling voice. Zero couldn't answer him, only could hold him tighter than he ever did. Because he knew, he knew there was no escape route. Jumping through the window from the second floor was not in his option either.

He noticed that the floor seemed to be shaking a little, and it was only after a while of dreading that he heard the slow padding of footsteps on the other side. The footsteps became gradually louder as they came nearer and nearer. There was silence before the door suddenly burst open at a sudden powerful force. The layers of barricade that had been put up was completely pointless as they too, were destroyed in an instant.

The two brothers were cowering at the corner of the room when Shizuka stepped through the debris, eyes now the colour of blood red. She smiled delightfully at the sight of their faces, the pleasure coursing through her veins at the delectable scent of fear in the air suddenly grew overwhelming. However, her smile dissipated in an instant when he realized the tight hold Zero had on his brother.

Really, she had initially planned on taking Zero away quietly. But humans were always troublesome creatures due to the attachments they had. It was inevitable that she had to taint her hands whenever humans were involved. Although she hated all the hassle she had to go through, but she reminded himself that it was worth it. Zero was worth it.

Zero had proved himself worthy of her attention. It had only been a short period since their first meeting, but she had thought that the boy was amazing.

"You can kill me. But you have to let go of Ichiru first."

This was exactly why she wanted Zero. And she could almost hear the blood rushing frantically under those skin as he braved himself to say that through quivering lips. There was no doubt that the boy was scared. The trembles that wracked through his body was visibly obvious, but those amethyst eyes that glared at him resolutely almost fooled her.

Ichiru was whimpering in Zero's arms. A tear slipped from Zero's eyes. As she advanced closer, the rushing of blood underneath their skin just sounded so much louder than before and she had to bare her fangs at the desire that suddenly hit her.

She could see how Zero's eyes widened in horror and she traced her tongue on her fangs amusedly.

"You- You're a vampire…"

What? Hadn't he known? She had expected him to know after he had witnessed the corpses downstairs. Her lips lifted into an approving smile at his statement.

Zero looked as if he had been beaten and trampled on if the contorted expression on his face was of any indication. The boy now had his head hung low as he sunk in the weight of the truth. So he wasn't merely imagining things. Throughout this whole time, he had simply deemed it to be his fault for hallucinating such ludicrous thoughts.

The graze he felt on his neck had happened more than twice, and he could only think of how he had been tricked, been betrayed by her all these while as she took her sweet time to play around with him whenever she wanted to, like he was some toy meant to be made fun of.

"Ah, it's been such a long time since someone could tug my heart the way you do. Zero, you have to be proud that only you could do this to me." She lowered herself to her knees with the grace she was known of, her long hair reaching the floor and splaying all around them like webs, cocooning them inside.

Zero's breath hitched as her face began to magnify in his view. He grasped onto Ichiru's hand instinctively, narrowing his eyes into dangerous slits when she raised a hand towards him.

In a blink of an eye, he witnessed how her hand flew across his eyes and threw Ichiru to collide against the wall across from them. Zero glanced at his hand briefly before shifting his eyes back to her in shock. His mind cried for Ichiru.

"You're simply mesmerizing. The more I looked into your eyes, the more I'm fascinated by them."

"Go away." Zero heard himself say quietly, the nervous edge in his voice apparent. His eyes had grown wide and scared as he tried not to look at the monster in front of him.

Shizuka simply smiled again before she slowly leaned forward, burying her face into the other's neck and inhaling the intoxicating smell of his blood underneath that patch of pale skin. Her tongue flicked out to lick that spot where his pulse was quickening rapidly.

"No." She caught the tremors in his voice before feeling his grip on her shoulders that were struggling to push her away. But the boy was already weak in his current state, and even weaker after being infested by fear. She took that moment's opportunity to sink her fangs into his skin.

It was heaven when his sweet blood filled her mouth, and she didn't hesitate even the slightest to draw as much as she could until her hunger for him was satisfied. Zero slumped onto her shoulder when she had finished, breath ragged and heavy. His eyes were in half-slits as he looked helplessly at Ichiru who was lying on the floor now, unconscious.

"Ichiru."

He managed to murmur before his vision swam. Head feeling impossibly heavy, he felt himself bordering on the line of consciousness himself.

"I'll be waiting for you, Zero."

They were the last words he heard before oblivion darkened his senses to nothingness.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : My imagination might possibly go overboard at times, but i do hope that you can forgive me with the rational of the story being a fiction born out of a helpless fan's hopeless fantasy.

* * *

><p>The night was cold. It had started snowing since yesterday.<p>

Kaname moved from his seat near the fireplace and went back to his study table, concentration a little bit off for some reason.

Takuma had been summoned to his grandfather's room just recently, and the seriousness of the servant's face that relayed his grandfather's request seemed to have indicated the importance of the matter the other had to attend. Just a few minutes ago, Kaname had been conversing with Takuma. But now, with the heavy silence that suddenly plunged the room, it felt a little awkward to continue studying.

After an hour passed by, Takuma entered the room again. His face revealed nothing except the fact that he was smiling like the same Takuma he was before he left the room.

"I think we should go downstairs." Takuma suggested.

It was a little uncalled for. Kaname didn't think it'd be for nothing. So when he plodded downstairs with Takuma in the lead, he had to wonder what could possibly grace their appearance. The air in the house felt somehow mysterious to him at the moment.

When he reached the end of the stairs, he was stopped by the sight of Asato Ichijo holding onto a boy's shoulder. The boy was young, definitely young, but his eyes told him a different story.

"This is Zero Kiryuu. I know it's a little sudden to announce this, but he'll be a permanent member of the house starting from now onwards." Asato Ichijo smiled warmly as he patted the boy's head. They boy merely stared at them in silence.

Kaname was only briefly distracted by the revelation. He stared back into the boy's amethyst eyes, all the while knowing that he had to find time to ask Takuma for a thorough explanation later. Because certainly, the family name Kiryu was not foreign in his dictionary.

"If you could guide him to his room, Takuma?" The older man hinted at his grandson with a familiar look in his eyes. Takuma nodded. It was obvious that they must've spoken about this when Takuma left for his grandfather earlier.

Kaname continued to glue himself on the spot, realizing that a slight frown had marred his face as he watched Takuma brought the boy to his room upstairs. He waited until they were out of sight before turning back to Asato Ichijo, the prominent inquiry written clearly through his apprehensive look.

"I understand what you're worried of, Kaname. But this will be the best solution for the benefits of all. Takuma will explain everything to you." The older man merely smiled at him in that same polite manner every Ichijos would before excusing himself.

When Kaname returned back to his room, he saw Takuma already seated on the guest's chair. With a steady gaze, he asked. "Is it really necessary to let him stay here?"

Takuma's eyes flickered towards him before they lowered. The conversation he had with his grandfather now began replaying in his mind.

"I know you think he's a threat. But be rest assured. He seemed to have lost his memory. When they found him, he could not even talk to them."

Truthfully, Takuma felt a little regretful after knowing everything. It was known to both of them that the Ichijo family had a very close relationship with the Hio's and at the moment, the Hio had only one descendant who goes by the name of Shizuka Hio. Shortly after the death of Shizuka's parents, Shizuka had disappeared without a trace, apparently missing since a year ago. And the Ichijo being the only one close enough to worry about the fate of the Hio's descendant had dispatched search parties to track her down.

It was only recently that they heard news of her appearance again. But by the time they discovered what lies beneath them, they were devastated to see the remnants of what was left in the house she had destroyed, in the family that she had killed. There was only a boy that had managed to survive out of the bloody murder. And by the time he regained consciousness, they had realized that he couldn't speak nor remember anything.

"Why take him in? There are obviously other better options to go by." Kaname paced towards the window, pulling aside the curtain as he looked into the distance with solemn amber eyes. The woods surrounded the majority of the Ichijo's property, thus he couldn't see much past the thick greeneries. Takuma was silent for a while as he followed Kaname's line of vision distractedly.

He understood what Kaname was trying to say. He was trying to point out the choice of leaving the boy to the orphanage. But he himself wasn't sure if it was the appropriate thing to do after what Shizuka had done to the boy.

"My grandfather treated Shizuka like she was his own daughter since she was small. When he knew what Shizuka had done, he felt like he had to take responsibility for the boy whose life Shizuka had ruined."

Kaname could sense the heaviness in Takuma's voice as he reluctantly continued.

"Shizuka didn't just kill his family, she also bit him. The boy didn't even remember that he had been turned from a human into an ex-human when he woke up later. In the end, we made him believe that he was originated from the vampire's lineage right from the start." Takuma looked at him wistfully after he had finished.

Kaname could understand the guilt in those emerald eyes. Takuma was afterall, attached to Shizuka Hio since small and he treated Shizuka like she was the older sister he never had. Kaname hadn't known much of Shizuka because he hadn't moved into the Ichijo's residence yet at that time, but he had known enough from the servants to know that Takuma had loved her dearly.

He was by no means trying to make the pitiable boy's life more miserable than it already was. He would gladly left it be and not question if the boy wouldn't pose any danger to them in the first place. However, it was unfortunate that he had to recognize the Kiryuu's name as one of the most prestigious vampire hunter family and be wary on the prospect that they might be exposing themselves to risks by living with its descendant.

"You have nothing to worry about, Kaname. We have given him the necessary medication to suppress himself from remembering anything. He'll forget everything about his family being a vampire hunter and also forget about Shizuka Hio. In a way, we're helping him to forget his trauma and cope with his new self." Takuma added.

A nagging thought surfaced amidst the many others in his mind. Kaname finally let the curtains down and went to sit across from Takuma with expectant eyes.

"So what do you plan to do with him now?"

Takuma allowed the seriousness to dissipate from his features as a genuine smile started to adorn his lips.

"We help him to adapt."

"We?"

"Yes, we."

* * *

><p>You see, Takuma was a naturally friendly person, so it was easy for him to talk even with strangers. On the other hand, Kaname could be deemed the opposite. Although Kaname wasn't opposed to the idea of socializing with people, but other than for personal matters, he wasn't exactly fond on talking random idle matters in life to people other than his close friends.<p>

He was a pureblood. It was only normal for him to have people approaching him instead of him approaching others. And he wasn't feeling quite certain if Takuma understood him well enough to be requesting something like that from him.

He had breakfast without Takuma that morning since Takuma had told him that he will be visiting his parents in the city. The visit that should have ended in one day had apparently extended to a three-day visit when Takuma called to inform him about it earlier. It was rare that Takuma got to indulge himself in his parents' attention, and Kaname could only assume that his friend was obviously happy from the cheerful tone that sounded over the phone. As he listened to his excited friend's chatter, it was then that Kaname decided he would refrain himself from ruining the other's moments with whatever news that may come from this side for the meantime.

So here he was left at the dining table with only the accompaniment of Zero and the maids.

The two of them ate their breakfast in complete silence, only accompanied by the occasional clanking sounds of silverware. Kaname didn't really bother to pay attention to Zero until he remembered how Takuma had mentioned that the other hadn't spoken since the night he was found. He glanced up to look at Zero briefly.

As if feeling Kaname's eyes on him, Zero had brought his head up as well and their eyes met. It had stayed like that for the longest time until Kaname decided that there was indeed something wrong with the other. Others would have normally asked, or even produce at least a slight reaction somewhere, but Zero had simply kept quiet and still.

He turned back to his breakfast and finished them in silence. Zero was no longer staring at him again, but Kaname noted that the boy had somehow lost his appetite in the middle of eating and had discarded his fork on his plate. The maid that stood beside him also seemed to notice that he wasn't eating, so she questioned if he wanted something else. But he simply shook his head before pushing his chair back and went upstairs.

The maid was left to splutter in surprise as she called after him. Kaname could only confirm his suspicion further at the lack of speech. But whether Zero refused to talk or was unable to talk, he had no idea.

* * *

><p>As far as he had met people, Kaname thought that Zero was one of the unique ones he had landed his eyes on. Zero's hair was silver, sometimes white when he stood under the lights, and his eyes held the essence of the amethyst jewel. He admitted that they were fascinating to look into.<p>

However, Zero was far too quiet and people would think he was mute if they hadn't known better. Takuma had told him that it happened to certain people as an aftereffect of trauma. It seemed that Zero was one of them.

Given the current situation, Kaname wasn't really certain if Takuma could get his plan working. The boy barely even spoke, let alone conversing. If he was to voice this out to Takuma, Kaname was sure the other would berate him about his excessive negative feelings around the ex-human. He could almost imagine Takuma prodding him to actually try and have a conversation with Zero for once.

He ran a hand through his hair, suppressing the need to sigh as his eyes glued themselves on the small letters that cramped the pages in the book. Reading materials were always abundant on his table, new ones coming to replace the one he had read each day. The Ichijos had been made clear of their responsibility to provide the highest education for Kaname ever since he was put under their care, hence the numerous amount of books on his table which demanded for his absolute attention each day.

Kaname wasn't exactly feeling troubled by it. It was his duty and responsibility to outshine others in every aspect, to exceed expectations and the line that marked normalcy in the society because he was special in terms of status. Those things were required in order to accommodate the pureblood title, in order to have people acknowledging him and giving him the respect he rightfully deserved from the vampire society. Studying matter is one of those vital aspects. And he out of all others understood that well to not complain or grumble. But at the moment, the headache that was forming seemed to make it a little hard for him to concentrate, the words he was reading barely decipherable anymore in his blurry vision.

His eyebrows knitted in slight irritation, knowing he must've already reached his limit for the day. Morning will descend in a few more hours. Perhaps, it was best for him to call it a day. Knowing that fatigue doesn't make it an acceptable excuse for his early retreat, he promised to himself that he'll finish reading what was left tomorrow as he left the table.

Usually Takuma would be the one to check on him at a time like this and advise him to not overdo himself after witnessing his unwavering devotion towards his books, suggesting that he get a good rest after a long day. How ironic that with the absence of his friend, Kaname found it much easier to actually listen now that what's left was Takuma's lingering reminder that replayed vividly in his hearing.

He slipped into bed without much thought, having cleared his mind off from anything for the time being. The lights were turned off with a flick of his wrist and then, everything became dark and silent again.

* * *

><p>Kaname was jerked awake rudely in the middle of his sleep. When he squinted his eyes in the darkness, he noted that the door to his room was slightly ajar. For his keen hearing, the slight creaking sound had been loud enough to forcefully pull his consciousness back to reality.<p>

"Who is it?" He asked in mild irritation, grogginess in his voice remaining due to the remnants of sleepiness that had yet to fade. It had felt like it hadn't been long since he fell asleep and he was undoubtedly feeling bothered for being awake when his fatigue hadn't completely dissipate yet. The time displayed by the clock only helped to confirm his assumption.

After his vision was better adjusted to the darkness, he finally managed to recognize who was it that was peering through the gap of the opened door. Albeit earlier, he thought he already had an inkling as to who it was from the feel of the presence alone.

Zero's presence although radiated a distinct warmth, it somehow still feel a little unfamiliar to him. He merely reasoned it as not being around the boy frequent enough to familiarize himself to it.

Kaname brought himself up into a sitting position, holding his head while looking expectantly in the direction of the room's entrance. Despite his wait, Zero didn't seem like he would speak anytime soon. The silence stretched almost agonizingly, only broken rhythmically by the ticking sound of clock and Kaname's frown deepened with each passing seconds. It probably had to be the longest wait he had ever experienced in reply to his question.

"If you have nothing to say, please kindly leave the room." Kaname closed his eyes, the irritation that was apparent through his tightened expression betraying the controlled and polite undertone his voice held. If there wasn't going to be any conversation going on in the first place, he doubted the boy would have any business with him.

He expected the boy to have left after he heard the soft click of the door closing. But he was greatly mistaken for the next thing his ears caught was the shuffling sound of feet that gradually amplified as they neared him.

A little surprised, Kaname blinked his eyes when his night vision managed to outline the face of the boy. Zero was staring at him again; just like how it had been ever since they met, albeit this time, there was a strange feeling of vulnerability that seemed to have taken over those usual blank expression. He opted on asking, but decided against it when he was reminded of the boy's inability to respond verbally.

This was the first time he had had someone coming to his room in the middle of the day, waking him up in the middle of his sleep with nothing but to plague him in the confusion of the situation as he was left to wonder helplessly about the other's intention given he was incapable of extracting words as an answer. Zero was hard to read, and even harder to understand since his silence was an obvious hindrance. And Kaname had a feeling those distant expression would remain the same regardless under what circumstances. He had witnessed enough to know that the boy was flawed in regards of conveying emotions, once again confirmed by the details of the aftereffects of trauma which Takuma had previously informed him of.

He was however snapped out of his thoughts when Zero suddenly heaved himself up onto his bed, taking up the empty space beside him to curl his body on it. Those amethyst eyes were downcast, as if disheartened by something. The silver lashes fluttered several times before they lowered completely, finally sliding shut as a barely audible sigh escaped the parted lips. Kaname was left to watch in his own silence this time as he took in what had happened in that span of a minute.

He realized that it was probably the first time he had seen something akin to emotion flitted past those normally quiet expression. The vulnerability that unconcealed the real Zero Kiryuu underneath. Was there still pieces of him which he had persistently clutched onto despite having forgotten everything about himself?

Perhaps, the boy was troubled inside, wanting desperately to find his true self only to be suppressed by the medication he innocently thought would not hinder him from doing so, wanting to find himself but realizing that he could ask no one for help since everyone around him felt so foreign ever since his arrival. Kaname could only imagine the chaotic turmoil that was brewing silently within Zero.

For a moment, these thoughts that filtered in his head upon seeing the sight in front of him made him feel a little regretful towards the unfortunate predicament the boy had to face. Having find oneself lost in a foreign environment, with nothing to remember beside one's name, was irrefutably sad and pitiful. With the fact that Zero had to be fed with lies, living in lies and had the truth of his background hidden from his knowledge, it only served to emphasize the pitiable state the boy was in.

Although Kaname was particularly firm in his distaste towards vampire hunter, he hadn't completely lost the considerate side in him to give way to at least the littlest of sympathy towards the lost-looking boy who undeniably needed someone to guide him out of the confining darkness. And had it not been for Takuma, Kaname wouldn't be as willing as to exhibit kindness towards Zero by not flaring up at the latter's rude intrusion into his room earlier. Not to be ignored that Takuma had personally asked for his help to get the boy to adapt so that the atmosphere wouldn't stay awkward for Zero. In the end, after countless insistent prodding, he had finally conceded to his blond friend's request.

As he stared down at the figure beside him, he was eased momentarily at the thought of the delicateness the other seemed to possess, either referring to his body or face. Takuma had been right on that – Zero was practically harmless, even more with the consideration of his lost memories. The boy wouldn't dare to try and attack in that kind of condition. If anything, the boy would most probably seek for protection more than anything else.

Kaname acknowledged that the situation will be safe for the meantime. But it will not serve as an excuse for him to keep his guards down around the boy. The fact that Zero was one of the vampire hunters still remained as a fact that he will have to be wary of.

With that in mind, he laid himself back on the bed once again, calm amber eyes fixing themselves on the rise and fall of the other's chest as the latter breathed softly.

Given their huge difference in regards of power and capabilities, he knew he will be having the upper hand anytime, and there was nothing to worry about. He closed his eyes after a while, letting himself relax before his breath fell back into the steady rhythm that gave the impression that he was sleeping.

Zero's eyelids fluttered open after a few moments of silence later, blinking slowly as they gazed hazily at the face that was close to him. He moved, inching a little closer to the comforting warmth the other seemed to emit before he wrapped his fingers around the hand underneath the sheet. It had felt somehow familiar for him to do this, and it gave him security to feel the presence of someone in his grasp.

Kaname's eyes were closed, but he remained aware of what was happening. A sliver of confusion began to creep into his conscience at the feel of those fingers curled around his hand, and he unknowingly frowned as they continued to stay latch like that throughout the hours.


End file.
